


Until My Last Breath

by ishiplarry79



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Author Louis, Fluff, M/M, Pandemics, Quarantine, Smut, Top/Bottom Versatile Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiplarry79/pseuds/ishiplarry79
Summary: A worldwide pandemic has spread across the globe. A virus that takes more lives and spreads faster than any ever seen before. Causing catastrophe and panic around the whole entire world.Named "The Red Death" due to the way it takes its victims in various bloody manners you can assume the virus was nothing if not terrifying.Most meet their demise by bleeding out from the inside, while the unlucky ones choke on their own blood as their lungs are flooded with the scarlet liquid.Who would have thought that during such an outbreak that has the world on its hinges that two unlikely pairs could find love in the most tragic of circumstances.*****"I don't care if you get sick, I don't care if you get contagious, I will kiss you until my last breath."
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Until My Last Breath

Chapter One

It was after the first snowfall of the year when life started to change for everyone in the small town of Millside, North Dakota. 

The town was always so bright and lively, no matter the time of the year. The market on Main Street was always open, no matter what time of year it was, or the weather.

Stands of all kinds were set up around the square where local businesses would sell produce, clothing, baked goods and just about anything else you could possibly imagine.

There was a wonderful old lady at the corner of Fifth street who absolutely never closed down her flower shop. It was open just about 24/7 and even if she was inside her home and not tending to her flowers inside of her greenhouse she never turned someone away who was looking for a bouquet for a loved one.

Louis always admired the frail and delicate women, her being one of his many inspirations that got him through a writer's block on the worst of days.

He will never forget the poetic words she'd always tell him when he went for a visit to her shops, not to buy a bouquet for anyone, since the man has never truly known the beauties of love, even if he has a tremendous envy for it, but to have a cup of tea and listen to her words of wisdom.

There's one line that always struck a cord with the man and he will never forget the day she said it to him.

It was a dreary one, lightening and thunder wrecking havoc amongst the outside world surrounding the warm greenhouse. Yet, the old woman refused to go inside her home, rather fond of being surrounded by the wonderful aroma of the flora around the small building.

Louis had asked her the small question of why she was always open, no matter the time or weather and he will never forget her response.

"There is never a time when love doesn't blossom, even in the worst of weather, there could be a sprout that pokes its way through the toughest of ice."

It would always be one of his most fond of memories.

It was on the day of the worst blizzard of the year, only two weeks before the current time, when tragedy had struck the small town.

It was a day when Louis had decided to stay inside of his home with a cup of tea and his latest work spread out in front of him on his laptop screen. Enjoying the cozy feeling of watching the snow fall delicately across the world outside and allowing it to inspire him in writing his newest novel.

That's when the phone call had come.

The Red Death had taken its first victim in the small town of Millside.

That was the first day that Louis Tomlinson had known true pain and sadness since his family had met a tragic end, twenty years before.

He had been the only survivor in a horrible car accident that had taken both of his parents, as well as his two younger siblings.

The old lady at the flower shop had made his life feel less lonely and dark since his grandmother had died a few years before, leaving him all alone in the cruel world.

Now there he was again, alone. Nobody to talk to, or share his thoughts with. What a lonely place the world was without a companion to push through it with.

It was only a few days after the tragedy that the National Guard had made their appearance in the town.

Louis would never forget the day that they had driven into Millside and parked their army vehicles all around the once-bustling blocks. They had ushered everyone inside of their homes and shot all of those who didn't cooperate with them.

It was one of the worst days in the towns history and nobody who survived the tragedy would ever forget what took place over the worse of the next few weeks. It was like something out of a tragic book and nobody would have ever fathomed the thought of something like that happening in their cozy little town.

The military had taken over completely control. Nobody was allowed to leave their homes unless they were heading to the grocery store and even then they must wear the required attire of a face mask and gloves and keep a six foot distance from anyone else who dared walk the heavily patrolled streets.

It was like living in a present-day nightmare and Louis absolutely hated it.

He hated how alone he was in the world.

He hated how the world outside seemed to have gone as desolate and chaotic as his emotions.

He hated everything that came with being alive in such a cruel and non-compassionate world.

But there was only thing he wouldn't ever do, he wouldn't ever give up on the hope that everything will one day get better. Because one thing that was always stronger than fear and misery was hope.

Present day Millside was just as cold and bleak as when the National Guard had first step foot into their unfortunate town.

The snow hadn't fallen in days, but its remains still lay in a blanket along every surface it had touched. The military hadn't even bothered to pave the streets or sidewalks, making both surfaces turn into more of an icy substance than anything at that point.

It took a lot of effort for Louis to stay upright on the slippery pavement, being known for how clumsy he was, but somehow he managed as he made his way down the practically deserted streets of his hometown.

The man was wearing little to fight off the cold air that surrounded him, but he couldn't feel the unbearable weather with how numb he has become over the past few weeks.

He wore a pair of skin tight black skinny jeans with holes cut into the knees of them, an old Amsterdam sweatshirt that was way too big for him and fell down past his thighs, and a pair of tattered old high top converse that did absolutely nothing to ward off the cold and snow that has already started soaking into the material of socks.

He was wearing the unbearably ugly blue face mask that matched every other persons that dared walk the streets, but he refused to wear the gloves like everyone else, instead he had his hands shoved into the pocket of his sweater keeping them hidden from anyone's pesky eyes.

Unlike the other people on the streets that day, Louis had other things on his agenda than buying groceries.

From his careful observations over the past two weeks he knew that there were no guards in between Sixth and Seventh street, making it the perfect place for him to make his escape.

He makes a quick survey of his surroundings to be sure the coast is clear before taking a quick right down a dark and unsurprisingly deserted alley.

The man had been planning this exact mission ever since he had run out of the one thing that kept him sane in this dreary world.

He knew that his destination would be on the right of the next street, completely hidden from prying eyes by a large oak tree on the front lawn of the abandoned building.

The building was old, and had been falling apart way before the quarantine and the virus had came along, the once black-colored paint having faded into a dark grey over the years of neglected upkeep.

The sign that had once blinked the name "Tobacco and Co." for everyone on the passing street to see, but had been burned out long ago.

The locks on the doors were old and rusting over, from the small observations he's taken, which made it probably the most perfect place for Louis to commit his newest felony against the crappy new world that had spread its grimy clutches around his life.

You see, ever since the virus struck the country one of the rules that had been put into place was that the intact of tobacco products was completely illegal.

The excuse for this was that such substances made the victim more prone to getting the Red Death, but Louis thinks it was just another way that they could find to control the community and make his life a living hell.

He would do absolutely anything in his power to get his hands on a pack of cigarettes to cure the uncontrollable urge that was buzzing through him telling him he needed one of those nasty death sticks. Even if that meant breaking the law, which he would have never fathomed doing before everything had turned to ruins around him.

The man makes his way quickly and inconspicuously inside the old building, the shade of the large tree keeping his misdemeanor hidden from the prying eye. 

He's met with a cloud of dust on the other side of the door and the putrid scent of mildew, he fights off the urge to cough and gag at the combined odor.

He knew he had to stay silent if he didn't want to get himself caught and most-likely shot for his latest illegal acts.

Louis pushes through the dirt and grim of the old and decaying building, as he searches for what he hopes will be a sweet, sweet prize.

As the man had suspected, the store still held some of the products it had once sold during its glory days.

The old owner had died of old age a few years back and didn't really have any close relatives that cared enough to clean the building out after his passing, causing the tobacco shop to fall into ruins.

Never in his life would he have ever thought that finding an old and moldy pack of cigarettes with an unfamiliar label on them, that probably wasn't even a brand that was sold in the current day and time, would have been one of the few things that could put a smile on his face.

After all, it was the little things that always seemed to count the most.

Woody Harrelson taught him that once. That man was more wise than anyone ever gave him credit for.

Even if his victory wasn't quite a Twinkie, it was still one to be proud of in Louis' own eyes.

Shoving his newest prize into the pocket of his hoodie, he makes his way back out of the abandoned building.

He inspects the strong and lively oak on the front lawn of the building and shrugs to himself as he climbs his way up the branches of the tree, taking a seat upon a large and sturdy limb.

Here he was mostly hidden by the barren limbs of the oak, so anyone passing on the street would have to look twice to actually notice him in his hiding spot.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he takes out his latest achievement. The man takes off the nuisance of a face mask and hangs it on one of the nearby limbs, placing one of his new death sticks between his lips.

The first inhale of the sweet, sweet smoke into his lungs, causes a calming affect to make its way throughout his body. Everything would be alright now that he had a nicotine buzz running through him.

The man was in his own little world, void of all the dangers and chaos that was going on in the world surrounding him.

That's why he didn't seem to notice when there was a pair of curious eyes watching him from the street below.

Harry had been making his way back from the grocery store, a gallon of milk in one hand and a bag filled with tea and a few other items his lovely mother had asked him to get for her, in the other.

That was until he noticed the beautiful man perched on a branch of the oak tree in front of the old cigarette shop. He had never seen this beauty of a man around town before, and he had grown up in Millside his whole life.

He noticed how the male wasn't wearing his face mask and there were no gloves on his hands. A cigarette placed, rather attractively, between the man's lips as he inhaled some of the deadly smoke from the tobacco product.

Harry couldn't help but grow concerned for the man, after all, he was doing several things that could affect his health in a devastating way.

"Excuse me, sir, but you should probably take better care of yourself right now," Harry calls up to the man in the tree, concern clear in his voice.

Louis is a bit startled by the voice and grows rather angry at whoever it was that thought they could dictate how he lives his life. "Excuse me, shithead, but I can decide what's best for me on my own," he bites out in a rude tone, flicking the ash of his cigarette in the person's direction.

That's when he turns to glance at the person who had dared disturb him, only to have his breath catch in his throat at the sight of the most beautiful human being he's ever seen before.

The man was tall, several inches above his own height, with short curly hair that fell into his eyes in the cutest of ways. He had a bit of stubble growing around his upper lip and chin, that Louis could just barely take notice to under the ugly blue face mask he was wearing.

He was one of the handsomest men he's ever seen in his life.

He was wearing a black shirt with the words "Treat People With Kindness" scrawled across it in white writing, a pair of black skinny jeans much like his own clinging to his long and lanky legs.

Louis felt guilty for snapping at such a gorgeous work of art, but didn't do anything to take his words back. He was too proud to do anything like that.

Instead, he goes on to say something that probably shocks the both of them. "I think I'm going to use you as my new inspiration, curly."

Harry crinkles his eyebrows together at the the man's words, not really understanding what this strange, but beautiful human was talking about.

"Inspiration?"

Louis only chuckles at the handsome man's confusion. "You will be my new burst of sun in the bleak and dreary wasteland that life has become," he says, sounding much more wise than the curly haired male ever would have imagined him to be.

"A poet?" Harry asks the man curiously, a small smile spread across his face at all the surprises this man seemed to hold.

Louis only shrugs, throwing away his empty bud of a cigarette as he smiles down at the man. "Something like that you could say."

Harry couldn't help but to feel a rush of emotions course through him with the thought of getting to know the man in the tree. He seemed to hold so many secrets that he would love to hear unfold. That's why he decided to give him his name.

"I'm Harry," he says, hoping that it would be a good enough invitation for the man above him to give his own name.

Louis smiles at the other man. "The name fits," he tells him as he puts his face mask back on, ready to take his leave back to his rather sad and lonely home.

"Don't I get yours?" The curly-haired male asks, rather eager to hear the name of such an intriguing stranger.

"Nope," Louis tells the man simply, as he jumps down out of the tree.

"But I will give you the promise that I will see you soon, curly," he says as an after thought, sending the attractive man a cheeky wink.

Without those last parting words, Louis makes his way back down the deserted streets, hands inside of his pockets hiding the fact that he wasn't wearing any gloves.

Harry watches as the man nods to the soldier patrolling the current street they were on, almost as if he wasn't just breaking about every rule just a few seconds ago.

Harry couldn't help but to feel intrigued by the man and although he knew that he probably shouldn't have been falling for a man he had just met, he couldn't really help the feelings coursing through him for the man that he doesn't even know the name of yet.

What he did know was that he couldn't wait for the man to go through with his promise.

The words, "I will see you soon, curly," keep coursing through his head as he makes his way back towards his mum's house, a pair of gorgeous blue eyes that could take the ocean for granted, being the only thing he will be able to think about for the rest of the night.

"I hope that soon isn't too long," the man whispers out to himself as he makes his way down the street, wondering how the two of them would ever meet again in the desolate containment they were facing.

🦠🦠🦠

Author's Note: Please, hype this story up, I'm rather sad that she isn't getting much attention because I had super high hopes for her, but I get it if no one is interest. Though I will probably lose interest if everyone else finds her boring so there's that...


End file.
